


Indulgence

by EllieL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Confectionery, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Pre-ESB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Han has a secret stash aboard the Falcon. It's not what you'd expect.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you somehow combine holiday baking preparations with fanfic writing. Snickerdoodles for all who read!

After a busy day of training and repairs and trying to stay warm on this hells-forsaken planet, it felt good to retire to the quiet warmth of the Falcon. Outside the cockpit viewport, he saw the last of the maintenance crew change over, as the evening refueling and repair techs came on duty. He could see them, from his perch on high, heels kicked up on the control console, but they could not see him. 

Which meant that it was safe to indulge.

Han flipped a lever to the left of the flight controls and popped open a small compartment. Originally, it had probably been intended for something useful like old fashioned star charts or emergency replacement fuses. He’d repurposed it, though, into somewhere he could keep things for himself, one small secret in a ship full of them, just for him. He knew that Chewie had a spot or two, and he’d come across a few stashed things in the past; by unspoken agreement, he’d left well enough alone and never mentioned it and knew the Wookiee would return the favor.

This would probably not appeal to Chewbacca, though. Wookiees didn’t have the sweet tooth humans did, and had never gotten the appeal of anything more than fresh winterberries. So even if he did come across this stash, Han knew it would be safe, and his alone.

The loose lid of the tin rattled as he withdrew it, and that’s probably why he’d missed the sound of footsteps on the decking behind him. So his mouth was full and another treat was threatening to melt in his palm before he heard a familiar voice calling “Han?” from not far away.

He tried to swallow so he could respond but instead nearly choked, and managed to drop the lid to the floor of the cockpit with a clatter as Leia appeared in the doorway.

“Han? Han! Are you all right?”

A nod was the only possible response, careful, still chewing, trying to un-gum his teeth and not meeting her eyes. He was sure he was red, with both embarrassment and near-choking. Eventually he managed to grind out a rough “yeah” in her general direction. 

“Are you sure? What are you--?”

There was no chance of furtively stashing the box in the chair behind him, but he tried to do so anyway. It wasn’t much good, though, given that she wasn’t stupid and he was sitting right in front of her chewing like a nerf.

“Um….” He thought for a second, then stretched out his hand in offering, mumbling around his mouthful something like, “Wuuuyuu ike unnn?” 

But apparently she got the gist, and stepped forward to take the proffered treat. It had a brilliant blue center, coated in a glossy dark chocolate. She looked at it skeptically for a moment, and he had to admit, it was an unusual looking thing, perhaps not the most attractive of confections. “What is it?”

“Jeleneye.” He finally manage to choke down enough of the sweet he’d been enjoying to speak coherently. “They’re from Corel 3. It’s mavi nut fudge dipped in chocolate. Looks like the eye of a jelen, I guess. Never been close enough to one of those to tell.” 

Why did he suddenly feel nervous and judged? It was perfectly normal for a grown man to keep a stash of bonbons in his ship’s console for late-night snacking.

“I have been close enough, and they do. Somewhat. Though why anyone would want to make a candy to look like an  _ eye _ must be some kind of Corellian mystery.” 

She studied it for another breath, then took a tentative bite, sampling less than half of it. Savoring, and much more delicate than the way he’d inhaled an entire one, he had to admit. There was even something more delicate about the way she chewed, but that didn’t surprise him at all.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Well, Your Highness?”

Her throat moved as she swallowed, hypnotic in a way that he didn’t want to think about too closely right now, and then a slow smile spread across her face. The real one, when she was  _ actually _ happy about something, a smile he’d only glimpsed twice prior to this. “This is delicious. I can see why you keep them a secret.” 

She quickly popped the rest of the sweet into her mouth.

“Don’t you go spreading word around!” 

Eyes wide, she shook her head. “Oh, I wouldn’t do that. Then how would I ever get any more of them?”

“You’re welcome any time I got ‘em. S’not always. I just got lucky last run, found a Corellian in the market with all kinds of goodies.”

“Maybe you’ll get lucky this run too.”

“You coming along?” He waggled his eyebrows at her as she frowned at him.

“I’ve got a command center to run. You have a supply run to Sullust, if you want it,” she responded coolly, waving her datapad at him. “Early tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll take it.” Anything to get off this iceball, and away from those eyes.

“Good.” She tapped a few times on the screen then nodded, and turned to go. Just as she reached the doorway, she stopped her.

“Hey, I’ll let you know if I find something else tasty. Here.” He tossed her another jeleneye, which seemed to startle her. But she recovered quickly, managing to catch it with a little effort.

It earned him another genuine smile, as she clutched the confection close to her. He’d keep coming back, with every chocolate and sweet in the galaxy just to keep getting her to look at him like that. 

“Thanks.” The smile reached her eyes as she stepped out of the cockpit, and he was sure he must have a ridiculously dopey grin on his own face. He swiveled his chair and popped another treat into his mouth, watching through the viewport as she marched back across the hangar, girlish smile faded, looking every bit the stern quartermaster.

*

  
  
  



End file.
